User blog:Firaga44/My Dissidia Character
Fighting style Katherine uses defense spells and attack spells like protect shell and holy. She also summons monsters like phoenix or bahamut in her EX mode. Appearance Katherine wears a white mage cloak and red gloves. She rarely shows her face and when she does it is to those to have beat her. Start battle quotes Let's mix it up! Time to see which one is best! Will the pointless violence ever end? Victory Quotes You gonna expect you lost to a girl? I don't blame you for losing to me! You weren't the effort. You should train more! This battle is proof that i'll defeat even the toughest enemies! Don't worry sweetie there's always next time! What you were accepting a challenge? Stop pretending you're sad. Defeat Quotes So i'll die here... Don't tell me...my existence ends here? My journey ends here... How could i lose?! Ablities Quotes (singing)If you wanna get out alive...(using flee) (singing)Your little piece of heaven turns to dark(using Darkness Dance) (singing)Always held on back and played it slow...(using Samba of Silence) Her Battle Quotes against the heroes of light and darkness To Warrior of Light-Your light is gonna fade!(alternate)Who's light is stronger? To Garland-You couldn't knock down a book!(alternate)The great "Garland"is about to get knocked down! To Firion-Your gonna see that this rose has thorns!(alternate)What's the wild rose? To Emperor-You'll see that my dreams are worth it!(alternate)Shouldn't you be watching over hell? To Onion Knight-What i'm fighting a arrogant kid?(alternate)A kid on the battle field?I'm not impressed To Cloud of Darkness-Light is eternal the void isn't.(alternate)You should give on the void while you can. To Cecil-How can one accept light and dark?!(alternate)Dark or light......pick one not both! To Golbez-How come...i can't see your face?(alternate)A mask doesn't hide one's mistakes. To Bartz-Don't worry sweetie this isn't gonna hurt that much.(alternate)You never know where the wind might take ya. To Exdeath-I'll show you that the void is fake!(alternate)The void and light will shun you. To Terra-So you're scared of fighting to... To Kefka-Why do you love destroying things? To Cloud-You need to stop clinging to your past. To Sephiroth-Don't worry,i'll give a painful fight. To Squall-I can see loneliness in your eyes. To Ultimecia-Your dream of compressing time...ends here! To Zidane-You ready monkey boy? To Kuja-There can be only one ultima caster here! To Tidus-You gonna cry when i beat you? To Jecht-Bring it on old man! To Shantotto-How many mages are there here?! To Gabranth-I won't die like a dog! To Chaos-Show me your power god of discord! To Riku-Yuck you're here to? To Demyx-You gonna coward-talk your way out of this fight? To Axel-Bring it on pyro boy! To Xemnas-Kingdom Hearts ain't gonna help you now! To Sora-I don't wanna fight you.... To Kairi-This is gonna be easy! To Namine-Memory-erasing won't help you here! To Zack-Another hero i don't wanna fight.... To Marluxia-Flower-boy v.s White Mage clearly i win. To Ven-What weren't you frozen?! To Terra-Another Terra?This is confusing... To Aqua-Ugh another mage this is SO boring..... Quotes to wiki users To Malevolence-Do I really have to fight one of my best friends? To Hexed-Ya know your one opponent i could get used to fighting. To Yuan-Ugh i have to learn stuff here to? To Cluna-You may be my friend but i won't hold back! To Zach-Kid be sure not to hold back! What they say to her Warrior of Light-You belive in the light to? Garland-Your overconfidence will be your downfall! Firion-You're hardly what i would call a rose... Emperor-Your dreams are worth nothing! Onion Knight-You must be the youngest here now right? Cloud of Darkness-Your light is the one that isn't eternal! Cecil-You...remind me of a special someone... Golbez-I was about to ask you the same thing. Bartz-Huh?What are you talking about? Exdeath-Fool!The void will destroy you! Terra-What's a young girl doing on a battle field?! Kefka-Such a frail girl...the perfect toy for me! Cloud-My past is my business not yours. Sephiroth-It's your defeat that's gonna be painful! Squall-Like i would tell you. Ultemecia-Do you wish for time compression little girl? Zidane-There's one girl i wouldn't flirt with. Kuja-I wanna hear you chirp little bird. Tidus-Your the one that's gonna cry! Jecht-A young girl?!Has the world gone mad?! Shantotto-Such a young girl...maybe you should ask to be my student. Gabranth-You should run home and cry home to your mama little girl. Category:Blog posts